Decking assemblies generally include horizontal floors raised above ground. The decking assemblies may be attached adjacent to residential and commercial buildings as a walkway system. Other uses for the decking assemblies are boardwalks, boat docks, stairs, benches, and bridges.
The decking assemblies are generally made of wood. However, such decking assemblies require high maintenance and wood replacement, leading to laborious and costly solutions. Other decking assemblies make use of plastic or polymer boards. However, the plastic and polymer boards may be more susceptible to variations in temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,349 describes a structural deck especially suited for floors and roofs. The deck comprises an undulating metal structure having substantially horizontal bottom walls and top walls interconnected by downwardly and outwardly tapered, substantially flat side walls. Dove-tailed flanges are provided on the top portions of the side walls to interlock with concrete poured above. The inner surfaces of the dove-tailed flanges serve as supports for accessories, such as insulation, lighting fixtures and the like. The bottom portions of the side walls have outwardly extending dove-tailed flanges serving as supports for readily detachable closure caps having varying shapes, especially for aesthetic purposes.
However, known decking assemblies may have compromised structural integrity and difficulty in assembly. Hence, there is a need for an improved decking assembly design.